A disease which is long lasting or which reoccurs often is defined typically as a chronic disease. Known chronic diseases include, among others, depression, compulsive obsession disorder, alcoholism, asthma, autoimmune diseases (e.g. ulcerative colitis, lupus erythematosus), osteoporosis, cancer, and diabetes mellitus. Such chronic diseases require chronic care management for effective long-term treatment. After an initial diagnosis, one of the functions of chronic care management is then to optimize a patient's therapy of the chronic disease.
In the example of diabetes mellitus, which is characterized by hyperglycemia resulting from inadequate insulin secretion, insulin action, or both, it is known that diabetes manifests itself differently in each person because of each person's unique physiology that interacts with variable health and lifestyle factors such as diet, weight, stress, illness, sleep, exercise, and medication intake. Biomarkers are patient biologically derived indicators of biological or pathogenic processes, pharmacologic responses, events or conditions (e.g., aging, disease or illness risk, presence or progression, etc.). For example, a biomarker can be an objective measurement of a variable related to a disease, which may serve as an indicator or predictor of that disease. In the case of diabetes mellitus, such biomarkers include measured values for glucose, lipids, triglycerides, and the like. A biomarker can also be a set of parameters from which to infer the presence or risk of a disease, rather than a measured value of the disease itself. When properly collected and evaluated, biomarkers can provide useful information related to a medical question about the patient, as well as be used as part of a medical assessment, as a medical control, and/or for medical optimization.
For diabetes, clinicians generally treat diabetic patients according to published therapeutic guidelines such as, for example, Joslin Diabetes Center & Joslin Clinic, Clinical Guideline for Pharmacological Management of Type 2 Diabetes (2007) and Joslin Diabetes Center & Joslin Clinic, Clinical Guideline for Adults with Diabetes (2008). The guidelines may specify a desired biomarker value, e.g., a fasting blood glucose value of less than 100 mg/dl, or the clinician can specify a desired biomarker value based on the clinician's training and experience in treating patients with diabetes. However, such guidelines do not specify biomarker collection procedures for parameter adjustments to support specific therapies used in optimizing a diabetic patient's therapy. Subsequently, diabetic patients often must measure their glucose levels with little structure for collection and with little regard to lifestyle factors. Such unstructured collections of glucose levels can result in some biomarker measurements lacking interpretative context, thereby reducing the value of such measurements to clinicians and other such health care providers helping patients manage their disease.
A patient with a chronic disease may be asked by different clinicians at various times to perform a number of collections in an effort to diagnose a chronic disease or to optimize therapy. However, these requests to perform such collections according to a schedule may overlap, be repeats, run counter to each other and/or provide a burden on the patient such that the patient may avoid any further attempts to diagnose their chronic disease or to optimize therapy.
In addition, if a requesting clinician does not evaluate the patient properly to see if the schedule of requested collections is possible and/or whether parameters for the collections are suitable and/or acceptable for the patient, having useful results from such collections may be unlikely. Still further, if there has not been enough suitable data collected to complete the requested collections, such that the data collected is helpful towards addressing the medical question and/or the interests of the clinician, such a request may waste the time and effort of the clinician and the patient as well as the consumables used to perform the collections. Again, such failure may discourage the patient from seeking further therapy advice.
Moreover, prior art collection devices used in facilitating a schedule of collections provide limited guidance, if any at all, and simple reminders of a collection event. Such prior art device typically need to be programmed manually by the either clinician or the patient, in which to govern the collection schedule. Such limited guidance and functionality provided by prior art collection devices can also further discourage the patient from seeking any future optimization of their therapy as performing another collection procedure in this manner may be viewed as being laborious by the patient, thereby leaving such optimization to simply guessing.